galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Portal:Andromeda Galaxy
, to the Andromeda Galaxy hub page, for all things related to Andromeda. If you are a new species or immigrant yet to be recognized by the high governing body of this galaxy, please file a request form here. After it has been looked over and accepted by the governing body you may fill out the rest of the information concerning the new species, civilisation, location or technology.| Message Board Here you can put up messages for asking help, general questions, or anything that you really need help with that you don't really want lost in the comments. Like a misunderstood term or something that you need everyone to know. Sign with four tildes "~". When a conversation is resolved, it will be moved into our Discussion Archives page so as to not clog up the main hub page. Milurian Revolution Are there governments ruled by a monarch? I'm trying to get a government that is existent in the AG that could possibly fight against the UMR in the Milurian Revolution. The Revolution is a major event which shook things up greatly in the AG, just like the French Revolution, where all sorts of countries, such as Austria and Britain, got involved. Please see Milurian Revolution or History Timeline of the Miluri for more info. Has this been resolved? If not then may I ask, why a monarch? Couldn't it be another government form? Also, I'd like to know the time of when this happened. If it happened before 3BYA then I will offer the Skojan. Not a monarchy, but something that is very interesting to see have a war. Avetzan1 (talk) 22:50, May 7, 2013 (UTC) but I will be involved, but (dspite being a monarchy) The Kyekna are peaceful, and the Rebel Kyekna aren't powerful enough to fight The Miluri. You know who Is this conversation resolved yet? Avetzan1 (talk) 21:27, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Gallery and General Featured civilisation= The Miluri are an influential and powerful group, originating from the planet Miypria, in the Miyr system in the Andromeda Galaxy and have since expanded far across the Sanhul Arm... Read more... The AIUD is an Interstellar Unitary Diarchy located in the Andromeda Galaxy. As of current time they are a suspicious species with 18 star systems under their control. Their Government is a Diarchy with Empress Lorfaru Poncet and King Devasko Tolat as the current rulers... Read more... The Estin are an ancient race hailing from the beginning of Andromeda. After being around for 8 billion years and going through post-scarcity the Estin have split apart into many factions across the Trentas Grid of Andromeda... Read more... The Klymu are a reptilian civilization from the planet Lethun in the Andromeda galaxy. They are split into two factions: An Empire and a Flotilla. They live in the Gasruk Grid of Andromeda... Read more... The Nuuskan Semi-Anarchic Gestalt is a large group of creatures which currently has spread thinly across the whole of Andromeda. They seem to be interested in history and culture of other species, and will do nearly anything to get that information. They are an off-spring of evolution from the Alkan when the Estin-Alkan war was happening... Read more... The Skojan (Pronounced as Es-Ko-Yan) are an old civilisation that mysteriously disappeared without a trace three billion years ago, leaving behind only the magnificent yet mysterious spheres... Read more... The Zambarau Concord is a cosmopolitan group of civilizations that make up a sphere 26.8 light-years across encompassing 24 solar systems. Read more... The Eruption (Dipylidium Conflagratio/Parasite 8) is a parasitical leech-like species, which has the ability to kill, and take control of its host. Read more... A large peaceful insectoid race that resemble earth termites, despite their peaceful nature they do have a poweful military to stop genocide and unprovoked killing... Read more... The Zortak are a race of tribal spiders on the moon of Sevet in the Golap system. They have seven main tribes which cover their moon which seems to hold the secret to inter-galactic travel, but they have yet to find it... Read more... The Cannak are a race which once held the highest honours and most hospitable and friendly outlook on the galaxy. That time has passed. War, greed, drugs and many other things have led to this civilisation collapsingand as of now it is on it's last chance of continued survival... Read more... |-| Featured location= The Gasruk Arm, one of the seven Grids of Andromeda. Northern spiral arm and largest of the Grids. Sparse distribution of stars from a near miss with Triangulum Galaxy billions of years ago. ---- The Sanhul Arm, one of the seven Grids of Andromeda. Southern spiral arm and second largest of the Grids. Not much life, yet many planets with heavier elements. ---- The Trentas core region of Andromeda, one of the seven Grids. Central section which covers the core. Dense pockets of stars with high radiation and gravity wells which make travel and life difficult here. ---- The Deras Grid, one of seven in Andromeda. This Grid has many upstarts with high technology due to that it was a highly populated area for by-gone ancient civilisations. ---- The Jolfur Grid, one of seven in Andromeda. This grid is densely packed with blue giant stars and even some hypergiants. Within a million years most the expanse here will be full of Nebulae and empty space. ---- The Berol Grid of Andromeda, one of the seven Grids. This Grid is primarily made of pockets of dense stars, with large expanses between which have many black holes and dead zones. ---- The Yetnad Grid of Andromeda, one of seven Grids. This Grid is an average among the strange. It has pieces of everything mixed up in here. Also the smallest Grid. ---- The Outer Reaches of Andromeda. While technically not a Grid it does have areas of unofficial boundaries just outside Andromeda which include small and sparse pockets. ---- |-| Featured character= |-| Featured story= The Unwelcome Mat is the first story in the Andromeda Arc, competing in the Chaos Crisis. It involves a collection of Dhragolon and Tsuinaron vessels which attempt to colonise the Andromeda Galaxy to escape from impending civil war in the Milky Way Galaxy... Read more... ---- General information on this story: Author(s): User:Avetzan1, User:Majoras revenge!!!, User:Krayfish and User:WikiBuilder1147 Status: Unfinished Arc(s), if applicable: Andromeda Arc Other Notes: Currently undergoing retcons This is the origin story of Aaron, the Last Dairyon. After the death of his son, a wealthy man commissioned the building of a Dairyon, fitted with all of the son's memories, along with other powerful programs... Read more... ---- General information on this story: Author(s): User:WikiBuilder1147 Status: Unfinished Arc(s), if applicable: The Legends of the Last Dairyon Other Notes: Currently undergoing retcons This story is about the Spheres of Andromeda and what happens when the highly religious and far-flung Baskan Theocracy investigates the strange phenomenon. After finding out they can't send probes a manned mission with an explorer vessel is sent to find out the true secrets which lay with the Spheres, some secrets which should be kept secret... Read the story... ---- General information on this story: Author(s): User:Avetzan1 Status: Unfinished Arc(s), if applicable: Chaos Crisis, Rising Ancients Other Notes: Currently being written. |-| News= Introductions The following is a recorded message from the NSAG and EPSC for introducing new species, civilisations and other beings to the galactic community: Hide Message= |-| Show Message= *>START_TRANSMISSION: Y/N *>>_Y *>--//=: ############# *>--//=: All set? Good. *>++//=: Well, how should I start this... *>--//=: So much for "good at improvising". Give the microphone here! *>++//=: No need to be mean about it... *>--//=: Would you just- You know what, we need to start this. *>--//=: Anyway. On behalf of the Galactic community, we welcome you to the interstellar neighborhood! *>++//=: Yes, you are not alone in the galaxy. Far from it in fact. Why there are many species and civilisations out there! *>++//=: We presume you have looked around a bit on the "Andromedian Databank" pages, but just incase you haven't we have an easy guide for entering the community. *>--//=: Firstly, you should go here and fill out an "entry form" for any articles you may wish to add. *>++//=: After you have filled that out, and hopefully been passed to write it up, you should write that page up. *>--//=: Make sure that you add detail to the page though. We don't want some blank waste of the databanks. *>++//=: After you have done that, you should probably go and be more social with others you may have seen. *>--//=: You may even want to write up some fables or adventures that you know of concerning your article. *>++//=: So, after you are being social, have your mark on the databanks and have fables and adventures to be read you can add more. There can never be too much on the databanks. *>--//=: Not unless we surpass two megabytes that is. *>++//=: Anyway, we hope that we have helped you to become a wider part of the galactic community, and that you can keep contributing to the mess of all the information we have here. *>--//=: Also, just to mention a little slogan of ours: Happy editing! *>++//=: That's all sorted then. Shall we head to the social decks? *>--//=: Sure, why not? End transmission. *>>TRANSMISSION ENDED Databank pages Here, all of the databank pages will be listed for you to look at, maybe you'll find something interesting. Locations Civilisations Please list alphabetically when adding. * The Portal:Avetza - A civilisation of blind, orange lizards from a hot planet. They live in the Berol Grid. 18 star systems. They haven't made contact with others but are seen as interesting since they have developed a culture and interstellar technology without sight. * The Cannak Warring Plutocracy, A civilisation which is now in turmoil. Ravaged by the affects of drugs and war. They live in the Jolfur Grid. But won't be for much longer... * CSCT - A splinter faction of the Tsuinaron, that joined the SCP's mission in seeking asylum from the impending galactic civil war in the Milky Way. Like the SCP, they found themselves in a situation even worse then what they came from. * The Dradic Alliance - Although comepltely based in the Tadpole Galaxy, they have several stations near the outermost edges of the Galaxy, semi-hidden and are working to establish a permanent Nexus String between their galaxies. Currently only have a weak thread able to occasionally open and allow ships to go through for short bursts of time. Have not been focusing on stealth, hoping for allies in the new frontier for them. * The Portal:Estin - An old, fractured and advanced civilisation from the start of the Galaxy. They live in the Trentas Grid. Originally made by titans, but soon diverged from their given path, which notably resulted in unrest and stagnation in their society. *The Portal:Kaoom - The Kaoom are a race of noncorporeal beings who take up residence in the Jolfur grid. * The Karnasaur Meritocratic Federation - One of the oldest civilisations in the MWG. They have several extra-galactic colonies in the Sanhul Grid which experiment and document in the Andromeda Galaxy. They have no real power in politics in this galaxy, but are respected for being inter-galactic. * The Klymu - Quadrupedal reptilians largely ruled by the Mizani Empire, a civilization that spans 50 star systems. The Roving Flotilla is another powerful group of Klymu consisting of Mizani outcasts. Klymu are native to the Gasruk Arm. * The Kyekna - A large peaceful insectoid race that resemble earth termites, they live in the Berol Jolfur and Trentus grids as well as some colonies in the Gasruk and Deras grids. despite their peaceful nature they do have a powerful military to stop genocide and unprovoked killing. * The Miluri - A mammalian humanoid race with many colonies and annexed territories spread throughout the Sanhul Arm of the Andromeda Galaxy, originating from Miypria. Their most powerful state is the Federated Commonwealth of the Milurian Nation. * The Nuuskan Semi-Anarchic Gestalt - A Semi-Anarchic Gestalt of the descendants of the Alkan after the Estin-Alkan Inter-Galactic War. They document every event of the AG and are spread around the galaxy sparsely. * The Skojan - The Skojan were the not-so-ancient-as-the-ancients-but-long-gone civilisation for Andromeda. They lived all over the galaxy, with denser colonies around Trentas. First "ruined" civilisation to be found and noted by most civilisations. * Sovereign Confederate Planets - A splinter Vaikan faction that came to the Andromeda Galaxy seeking shelter from the impending galactic civil war in the Milky Way Galaxy. Unfortunately, they found themselves in a situation no more pleasant than the one they were trying to escape from. * The Portal:Zambarau Concord Mbili - A rapidly diversifying post-scarcity civilization founded by a single seed ship. Located in the Deras grid. * The Zortak - A tribal-scale civilisation that found fame when a Ring Warden jumpstarted their space era. Soon after, many civilisations greeted these large red arachnids with respect for housing a safe-zone from the Anathema. Species/Creatures * The Uulish - These creatures seem to be a common animal of nearly every civilization in the AG; they might have been pets of the Skojan. They are found everywhere and have become major parts of certain ecosystems. Individuals Lore This section is for ancient texts, predictions and sometimes facts about the galaxy and its inhabitants. *Dromed is rumoured to have created the Galaxy. *The Estin are said to have once been protectors, but turned evil. They are one of the biggest civilisations in the AG. *The Spheres scattered around the galaxy are said to hold immense secrets that should not be told. *The Skojan had been at war with many races, and will return one day for vengeance. *The Uulish are supposed to have once been a titan's pet. *"A great darkness will one day descend on Andromeda", many ancient texts predict this. It has been suggested by Milurian mythologists that this may refer to the recent threat of Minos-Vaskus, or the Lus Collision. *A tribal man from a small moon will one day decide the galaxies fate. *"The reptile and small bird will defend the stars in the darkest days" -It is not known what this means, but is considered true along with other myths. Stories | }} Category:Portal pages Category:Galaxy portals